The Last Dragon Keeper
by Anime592
Summary: A girl named Lee is the only Dragon Keeper left. All of the other Dragon Keepers have been destroyed. Ryuu is her dragon, that belong to her grandfather.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I sat on a little rock watching the flames. It looked like the flames were slowly eating the small town. Ryuu, a red dragon with baby blue eyes, sat right beside me. He was at least 1000 years old. I was the last dragon keeper alive, the rest had been killed. Ryuu had traveled around the world to see if there were any more dragon keepers, or dragons. Me and the old dragon had been together since I was born. My grandfather had been a dragon keeper, and he hoped that his son would be one too. But my father wanted nothing to do with dragons, so he told my big brother, yuu, to burn everything that my grandfather owned, so no one could ever find out about dragons.

* * *

_My grandfather lay on his bed. He coughed everyonce in a while, and every time he did I would pat his back and give him something to drink. He smile. At me and pressed a book into my hands. I was only four, but my sister, Suzuki, taught me how to read when I was three. _

_"Read that book to me." He said almost in a whisper._

_I opened the book and read one of my favorite stories out of the book. It was about a little baby dragon named Silver, who had been captured and sold to different people. Humans had sold him again and again just to get money. After I finished the book he laid back in his bed and closed his eyes._

_(Hes not going to make it by morning.) I realized._

_"Do you remember *cough* Ryuu?" I nodded, "Hthat the dragon that follows you?"_

_He nodded and continued. "You are a Dragon Keeper, and I want you to take care of Ryuu." He closed his eyes and fell asleep._

_I stayed by his bed till morning. When he died, I curled up on the floor in front of the bed. My mother came in to check on grandfather, and when she found out that he was no longer breathing, she crumpled to the floor. She screamed andthen sobbed quietly into her hands._

* * *

Ever since then different people had come after Ryuu and me. I was now sixteen. That dragon had followed me around and took care of me since grandfather died. My brother saved the books and gave them to me, and when my dad found out about the books he ignored me. My mom became afraid of me and my sister helped me take of the dragon.

Once again someone had come after me and burned down the little city. I didn't really care about the village or the people that had been burned in the city. I stood up and walked away. The only things I had with me was a multi-colored rock, a necklace that had a jade dragon on it, some apples, and a couple of switch blades. Ryuu trailed behind me.

* * *

**New story! It wont be updated that much but I will be making some chapters for this because I have been reading some Dragon Keeper books.**


	2. Chapter 2: When I was 5

**These next couple chapters are going to be when Lee is little.**

**Lee: 5 years old**

I paced the kitchen floor, trying to think of something to do. I finished my math and my reading, even though I hated it. We lived on a huge meadow, full of flowers with bright colors. But they won't be there for long, dad always cuts the flowers down in Summer. My mother saves some of the flowers, but they wilt and die. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my notebook and pen, and walked out through the back door. I wasn't allowed to go near the dragon that my grandfather owned, but I did anyways. No one else, except my grandfather, could understand him. My older brother and sister were afraid of that dragon, my mother ignored it. Father said it was a waste of space.

I walked up some steps that lead into a huge barn, that held the dragon. Grandfather was in there with him, talking about something. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. I sat down next to him and started drawing the dragon. Grandfather leaned over and watched me draw, while the dragon started making a chiming sound. I glanced up and the dragon, then started drawing again. They both started talking about something, but I ignored them.

Once the I finished with the drawing, I walked outside. I sat on the steps and drew flowers around the dragon. The door opened to the barn opened and grandather cam out with the dragon. He wasn't on a leash. My father started yelling at us to put the dragon back, but grandfather pretended like he didn't hear.

"Do you know what this dragons name is?" Grandfather asked.

"No." I replied.

_"Ryuu."_

The voice startled me. I looked up at the dragon with a surpried expression, and then I smiled.

"Mine's Lee."

Grandfather stared at me for a little while.

"You can understand him?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever heard of a Dragon Keeper before?"

"Yes, but father said that there aren't any. But I think he's lying."

"You might be the last."

I jumped up and looked at him, and then I glanced at the dragon. He looked almost happy.

"Aren't you the last? And aren't Dragon Keeper's supposed to be boys?" I asked nervously.

"No, I'm not the last." He whispered patting Ryuu. "I read in a book that one Dragon Keeper will be a girl. And she will be the last. Once that Dragon Keeper dies, there will be no more Dragon Keepers, and the dragon will soon die too."

I stared at the dragon and walked over to him. He put his head down to the ground. I patted his head, and then I knealt down and hugged him. I felt somthing grab the back of my shirt, and they flung me away from the dragon. It was father. He had a knife in his hand. We all stared at him, and grandfather stood up while looking at me. He nodded and turned back to my father.

They started arguing while I walked slowly towards my father. I kicked the knife out of his hand, and then I tripped him. I ran over to the dragon, and he lowered himself down to the ground.

_"Get on."_

I jumped onto his back and his wings came out like fans. He ran down the huge flight of stairs, but before we could reach the bottom we flew up. My mother looked like an ant on the ground as she stared up at me and Ryuu.

I chuckled, and kept looking down, watching everything become a small dot on the ground. Then we went into a puffy white cloud. I looked down again, but could see nothing but blue.

_"Your not afraid?" _The dragon asked.

"No, why would I be?"

_"Most people afraid of flying in air." _

"Not me!" I said cheerfully.

I laughed again, wondering what my father would do when we got home.

_"You are very weird" _Ryuu said, glancing up at me.

"Thank you!" I laughed, and the dragon made tinkling noises.

We started to drop. I looked down and seen something blue. It was moving.

"Water." I said, my stomache doing flip flops. "I can't swim."

_"We not going in water. Just going low enough to touch it. You can touch the water without drowning."_

"Oh." I said cheerfully again.

When we got close to the water, I titled over on my left side, and put one of my fingers into the water as Ryuu flew acrossed the glistening waves. I laughed and Ryuu slowly stopped moving, but kept flapping his wings. I put my foot down into the water and pulled it back when the cold water seeped through my shoes. A few fish started swimming near my feet, so I slowly pulled out a knife and swiftly stabbed down into the water and stabbed the nearest fish. I pulled the knife back and looked at the fish.

_"Where did you get that?" _The dragon started making low gonging noises.

"My sister gave it to me." I said nervously. "She made it just in case you attacked me."

_"What's it made out off." _The gonging noises got louder.

"I-Iron."

_"Throw it into the ocean, now!" _He said sternly.

"Ok!'' I threw it as far as I could and watched it make a small splash into the sea.

I put the fish into one of my jacket pockets and Ryuu slowly started going back into the sky. I watched the sun start to set, and the sky started to turn a light redish orange color. Ryuu's red scales started turning a dark purple. My eyes started to droop, and I lay down on the dragons back.

When I woke back up I was laying in my bed. I heard five loud voices. My older brother, sister, mom, dad and grandpa. I walked over to the door and listened to what they were say.

"She can't be a Dragon Keeper!." I sounded like moms voice.

"She...Dragon...Ryuu...Sense...Is...Dragon-Keeper." That voice was quieter, so it was probably grandpa.

"So what if she is! Why would it matter to any of you?" It was my older brother, Yuu.

"She's a little girl!" Suzuki.

"She's not a baby! She can handle herself. And why would being a girl change anything?" Yuu.

"It does matter!" Mom. "Shes my little baby, and I'm not going to let her run around all over the place, looking for something that YOU lost!"

"That...Important...It...And...Egg...The...Dragon egg." Grandpa.

_What did he say? He said something about it being important, and a dragon egg. Mom said something that he lost, so maybe he said it was imprtant and that it was a dragon egg._

"What does that mean?" Suzuki said nervously.

"It means its the LAST DRAGON EGG! How stupid can you get?!" Yuu screamed.

I whinced at hearing something slap. Probably father or mother slapping Yuu. They always babied Suzuki. That was why me and Yuu ignored her. He taught me how to fight, and when Suzuki heard about it she nearly had a heartattck. She said "Something as small shouldn't be taught to kill things!" I'm not small, I'm not weak. They just hated me because I was different than most people.

I stayed far away from people, and I sat up on tree's and watched other kids play. They always thought of me as a demon, but I ignored them. Only one person had ever tried to be my friend, and that was Sachiko. She kept bothering me until I said I would play with her. She got happy and said we could do anything I wanted to do. I asked her if she wanted to scare people with me and she said she loved scareing people. We both made a huge plan on how to scare people, and we made sure no one knew about it. It was funny watching everyone scream when we actually did it.

I walked back over to my bed and lay down, stareing at the ceiling. The voices had stopped, the house was silent. Light slowly started coming into my bedroom and I looked over to see my mother standing there. Her hands were in a tight fist, and she was stareing daggers at me. She slowly walked over to me, and grabbed me by the arm. She pulled me off the bed and she dragged me outside.

It was chilly outside, and a full moon hung in the sky, glowing. We walked up the steps to the barn. Mom slung open the door, making the dragon lazily raise its head. It growled when it seen my mother.

She pulled me over to the dragon and we both sat down in front of it. She no longer looked mad.

"You can understand the dragon, right?"

"Y-Yes." I said glancing at the dragon.

_"I don't like her." _Ryuu grumbled.

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't like you."

She chuckled and looked up at him.

_"Why are you smilling?" _

I repeated what he said and my mother looked back at the ground.

"My husband wants to kill you, but I don't. He doesn't trust Lee anymore." She whispered, looking up at him. "He's going to burn all of your masters books, papers, everything. He doesn't want you here either. Emperial guards are coming to get you in the morning."

Ryuu stood up and roared. I covered my ears.

"I won't let them take you." Mom said, making the dragon look at her with a confused expression.

_"Your not afraid."_

Mom stood up.

"We need to leave tonight. We'll come back after a few days."

The dragon nodded and stood up.

"What did grandpa say about a dragon egg."

Mom looked surprised and then she glanced at the dragon.

"Your grandfather had Ryuu's baby. He was still in an egg. One day your grandfather left the dragon in the barn. A necromacer got ahold of the egg and took it."

_"Egg was Ki's." _The dragon said sadly. _"Necromacer probably destroyed or sold egg."_

"Oh." I said stareing at the ground.

_"Your birthday." _The dragon said happily.

"W-What?" I was completely confused by what the dragon said.

"What did he say." Mom asked.

I repeated what he said and mom started to laugh.

"How did you forget your own birthday? Your six today, right?"

"Yes."

"Happy birthday."

Ryuu nodded his head, and we slowly crept out of the barn. We walked into the woods behind my house. Ryuu lead us onto a high cliff, and lowered to the ground.

_"On." _

Mom got in the back while I got in the front. Ryuu lifted off the ground. He backed up and ran, letting himself fall off the cliff. Mom screamed but I held on tight, watching the ground get closer. Ryuu's wings opened and we drifted up. He flew high above the treetops and then we landed on a beach. We were far away from home, but it was nice being out by the sea.

We jumped off Ryuu's back and we curled up, falling asleep under the moon and twinkling bright stars.

**This took awhile to type, and my fingers hurt. XD The next couple chapters are going to be about Lee when she was little, and then we can get on with the rest of this fanfic. Right now I'm working on a Wolves of the Beyond, Wolf's Rain, Blue Exorcist, My Little Pony, and two Seekers fanfic. I'm also making a zombie story on fictionpress. It's called The Walking Dead. My fictionpress name is the same one I have on here.**


End file.
